<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shot of Angst, Dose of Fluff, and More by gdesertsand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809327">A Shot of Angst, Dose of Fluff, and More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand'>gdesertsand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Undertale Ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Errorcentric, Fluff and Angst, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, GlitchDeath, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mini one shots, afterdeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini one shots that resulted from sudden burst of inspirations. Mostly centered around Error and the Forced god of destruction concept.<br/>_______<br/>Chapter 1: New Destroyer<br/>Error is dying and someone is mourning for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Reaper, Geno/Reaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Undertale Ideas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shot of Angst, Dose of Fluff, and More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Error is dying and someone is mourning for him. Someone is letting him lie his head on their lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me tell you who I am…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error took the hand of the person crying for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Error, the destroyer of worlds. The keeper of balance. The one whom the multiverse will curse to hell and back. I am Error, forced to do this thankless job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error caressed the cheeks of his mourner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...but I used to be Geno. The one who was trapped in the Save Screen. The one who was courted by and married Death. I used to be Geno, and never regretted even for a second of my life giving birth to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broken sobs started to get louder. The destroyer's hands were held by the other so tight like it was a lifeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goth...Mama will always love you...Geno loves you...Error loves you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the anti-void was stained with dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wails just got louder. It seems the tears will never end.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Years later the multiverse realized the truth too late. The worlds are crumbling left and right and no one can replicate the power of the Destroyer to stop the multiverse from eradicating itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Star Sanses and Bad Sanses band together but yield no result.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Science Sanses are not even making a dent to stop the rate of eradication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then one day a portal from the anti-void appeared in the middle of the crumbling doodle sphere. Everyone who gathered there saw the red strings erupted from it and covered half of the domain. The papers were teared apart with ease and it reflected the worlds outside being destroyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the portal appeared a new glitchy skeleton wearing a robe similar to Death. It was black and over it was a familiar jacket and scarf belonging to the deceased destroyer of worlds. The skeleton opened his eyes and red tears were eternally flowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Error Goth. The new destroyer of universes. First son of Geno Sans. Heir of Error the Forced Destroyer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaper dropped his scythe and landed on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hold no love for this multiverse but I will honor my Mother's will. Do not test my patience"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error Goth then went back to the anti-void. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mama! I'm home!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There in the middle was a life sized doll sitting on the ground. Half of it was Geno while half was Error. Stitched together to form a whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error Goth embraced the doll. He took a deep breath and sighed in relief. It was just like his mother's scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...the doll was stuffed with the Destroyer's dust.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reviews are appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>